


Bloody

by lailights



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), SHINee, SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Crossover, Fluff, Human/Vampire Relationship, Humor, M/M, Vampires
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:27:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28231650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lailights/pseuds/lailights
Summary: Taemin é um caçador de vampiros novato e que recentemente se juntou a um grupo de caçadores em Seul. Ten é um vampiro "relaxado", ele é velho e já cansou da eternidade. Ten não costuma fazer muito alarde quando mata uma pessoa, mas acabou sendo pego em flagrante pelo caçador, enquanto voltava do mercado, atacando uma mulher em um beco. Taemin começou a perseguir Ten, e não demorou para que o vampiro notasse que o caçador era um novato. Desde então, o vampiro achou algo para se manter entretido, causando grandes confusões para que o novato viesse atrás de si. Porém, uma dessas noites, ele acaba perdendo a paciência com a incapacidade do caçador de conseguir fazer um arranhão em si."Quer saber? Chega! Essa é a segunda vez que você me esfaqueia. Eu não vou te devolver essa faca, ela é minha agora."
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun & Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Lee Taemin & Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Lee Taemin/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Lee Taeyong & Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Kudos: 2
Collections: SuperOne Fic Fest





	1. Taemin

**Author's Note:**

> plot #6 | Taemin é um caçador de vampiros novato e que recentemente se juntou a um grupo de caçadores em Seul. Ten é um vampiro "relaxado", ele é velho e já cansou da eternidade. Ten não costuma fazer muito alarde quando mata uma pessoa, mas acabou sendo pego em flagrante pelo caçador, enquanto voltava do mercado, atacando uma mulher em um beco. Taemin começou a perseguir Ten, e não demorou para que o vampiro notasse que o caçador era um novato. Desde então, o vampiro achou algo para se manter entretido, causando grandes confusões para que o novato viesse atrás de si. Porém, uma dessas noites, ele acaba perdendo a paciência com a incapacidade do caçador de conseguir fazer um arranhão em si.
> 
> "Quer saber? Chega! Essa é a segunda vez que você me esfaqueia. Eu não vou te devolver essa faca, ela é minha agora."

Eu estava cansado naquele dia. Cansado no sentido mais significativo que essa palavra poderia ter. A expressão “de saco cheio” já não dava conta mais de como eu tinha vontade de jogar tudo pro alto e ir vender minhas artes num país bem longe da Coreia do Sul, de preferência um tropical, porque eu odeio neve.

As pessoas da minha idade (e quando digo da minha idade, quero dizer, as gays) devem estar por aí, livres e inconsequentes, frequentando baladas de becos escuros e segurança duvidável enquanto eu tenho que passar as noites debruçado num livro centenário sobre como conter as criaturas sobrenaturais para que o resto da humanidade continue livre para fazer coisas bem humanas, como colocar um velho de bronzeamento vencido na presidência, ou colocar fogo em tudo o que veem.

Vocês devem me achar dramático, mas é que a minha situação é mesmo um saco. Vamos por partes: todas as lendas e mitos que vocês devem ter ouvido por aí tem fundamento. Criaturas sobrenaturais existem e estão convivendo nas margens da sociedade desde que o mundo é mundo. Mas não, o chupa-cu de Goianinha foi só um delírio. Acontece que algumas dessas criaturas às vezes perdiam o controle e aí que _A Caçada_ entrava.

E como se não bastasse ter nascido como parte das famílias de caçadores, eu, Lee Taemin, era filho de uma das caçadoras mais lendárias que se tem registro. Minha mamãe era foda mesmo, a grande Lee Chaelin tinha dado conta de muita coisa barra pesada antes de se apaixonar pelo bobão do meu pai e resolver tirar um hiato para criar eu e meus irmãos.

Nem preciso dizer que colocaram uma pressão do caralho enquanto a gente ia crescendo, né? Pois bem, o Kibum, meu irmão mais velho, era um prodígio. Ele dominava todas as armas, desde flecha até as pistolas. A mamãe se derretia toda, ele era perfeito tecnicamente e ainda se saía um bom negociador, espião e todas essas coisas aí. Eu não sentia inveja nenhuma, pelo contrário, estava muito feliz dele fazer todos os requisitos, porque assim eu não tinha que me preocupar com nada além de biscoitar no Instagram. Mas aí, este infeliz do meu hyung, resolveu despirocar legal logo na cerimônia em que ele seria oficializado como parte da caçada. Acontece que o corno se apaixonou por um intercambista europeu e resolveu que ia embora com o cara.

Dois escândalos de uma vez só, Kibum sempre foi dramático desse jeito.

Enquanto ele se arrumava com o _gringo lindo &loiro_ lá pra França, eu tive um faniquito com a mamãe ao descobrir que o futuro da família na caçada dependia de mim.

Vocês podem se perguntar nesse momento, “mas Taemin, e seu outro irmão?”, bem, como é que eu posso começar a explicar... Além de ser mais novo, o Lucas, é aquele tipo de garoto que, hm, não tem outra palavra pra dizer: é burro. Ele é muito tapado, tadinho. Puxou pro papai total. Eu tive que concordar com a mamãe quando ela disse que se a gente colocasse uma arma na mão dele, ele era capaz de dar um tiro no próprio pé. Literalmente.

E foi assim que aos 17 anos eu fui diagnosticado com escoliose por carregar o legado da família Lee nas costas. Eles só não contavam com uma coisa: eu era ruinzão.

Quer dizer, na teoria eu gabaritava tudo. Sabia os pontos fracos, o que fazer quando fosse arranhado, qual arma usar com cada criatura, a parte histórica, lendas, mitos, etc. O negócio pegava quando eu tinha que ir para a prática. Treinar tiro jogando _Counter Strike_ durante a infância toda aparentemente não era suficiente preparação para pegar numa arma de verdade. Eu tinha a mão trêmula e leve demais pra aguentar o baque de cada bala. Nem flecha deu pra mim, descobri que eu era míope, era uma desgraça mirar de óculos e usar lentes estava fora de cogitação. E pensar que a mamãe fazia isso tudo usando delineado gatinho e botinha de salto...

Apesar disso, eu dava carteirada com o pessoal da turma, porque eles amavam minha mãe e eu entrava nos trabalhos em grupo só com os bons de verdade, como era o caso do maldito Jongin. O bonitinho e ordinário metia uma flecha fazendo passinho de balé se quisesse. Depois de uns três trabalhos ele sacou a minha tática de colar nos nerds e a gente até virou amigo, dando esperanças pra minha mãe que eu um dia me tornaria apto ou tão bom quanto ela. Uma mulher de fé, eu diria.

Eu passei pela academia raspando. Tipo aluno do terceirão que tá de saco cheio do ensino médio e quer logo ir pra faculdade achando que vai ser mais de boa. Para o alívio da minha família e decepção dos fofoqueiros de plantão, eu passei pela cerimônia sem escândalos, me tornando enfim um membro da caçada.

Inicialmente eu faria parte de um grupo vigilante, numa área tranquila, para ganhar experiência antes de ser mandado em missões com alto risco, como o Jongin havia sido designado de cara. Ia ser de boa. Só umas rondas de madrugada com aquele garoto adiantado da turma, Mark, cuja única chateação que poderia fazer seria perguntar demais sobre o Jongin. O coitado tinha um crush nele, igual metade da turma. Quando Jongin namorou a líder da equipe feminina foi um bafafá, era tanta gente desolada postando _Break Up With Your Girlfriend_ no story, que colocaram mal olhado e ele terminou mesmo, eu me acabei de rir.

Mas eu não podia reclamar de Mark, ele era ágil e saberia o que fazer caso alguma merda acontecesse. E eu não tenho nem vergonha de, com 24 anos na cara, ser defendido por um garoto de 20. Problema dele que foi ser adiantado demais.

Hoje vai ser nossa terceira noite na ronda e eu já estava com o celular carregado para ver pelo menos uns três episódios de _The Boys_ no carro enquanto absolutamente nada acontecia, pois, estávamos vigiando uma área cheia de policiamento normal, e iluminada demais pra qualquer coisa que seja aparecer. Eu me sentia como um funcionário da prefeitura do interior.

Era uma quarta-feira, tempo nem muito frio, nem muito quente, só um ventinho chato pra bagunçar o cabelo. A lua estava em sua fase minguante e isso me lembrava que a previsão do meu signo dizia que alguma novidade ia rolar naquela semana. E ninguém pode me culpar por acreditar em astrologia quando eu sei que coisas como vampiros existem, mereço uma alienação. E não acreditar em signos era coisa de virginiano, deusa me livre.

O moleque do Mark era sortudo e sempre me vencia no pedra, papel e tesoura. Por conta disso eu tive que ser obrigado a sair do ar-condicionado fresquinho do carro pra ir ao mercado comprar besteira pra gente comer enquanto nosso turno rolava. No meio de semana o mercado tá cheio de gente que mora sozinha comprando comida industrializada ou vinho barato. Também tinha a parcela mais fitness que ia comprar as coisas frescas e tal. E tinha eu de fofoqueiro que ia analisando todos da fila da caixa rápido, que só permitia 10 itens por cesta, mas sempre tinha um espertinho que ultrapassava. Eu estava tão concentrado em analisar a vida alheia que só percebi que tava na minha vez quando a senhora atrás de mim pigarreou. E se tem uma coisa que me faz ficar agoniado é alguém tossindo perto de mim. Tenho 5 tipos de frescurite aguda desenvolvidas pós pandemia.

Decidi ir andando devagar pelo estacionamento pra dar uma esticada nas pernas. Ficar sentado horas naquele carro não era nada confortável, e meus joelhos reclamavam nos dias seguintes. A senhora que estava atrás de mim na fila pediu licença para me ultrapassar e eu dei, eu hein, tá apressada demais pra uma noite sem graça dessas, só podia estar doida pra ver drama novo na tv.

A sacolinha cheia de biscoito ia balançando no meu pulso, enquanto eu revirava meus bolsos procurando meu fone de ouvido. Quando levantei o olhar, não vi mais a senhora, e até estranhei por não ver nenhum carro por perto pro qual ela poderia ter ido, mas deixei pra lá, ela andava rápido mesmo.

Foi aí que eu decidi pegar um atalho pela passagem dos funcionários para chegar mais rápido no Mark, e me deparei com a cena.

Um rapaz segurava a mulher de forma violenta, por trás, de um jeito que imobilizou os braços, impedindo-a de se debater e sair do aperto. Seu rosto estava afundado no pescoço dela, e com uma mão ele segurava um pano tampando o nariz e a boca, até que ela desfaleceu em seus braços, e eu pude ver ele cravando as presas em sua jugular.

As armas que eu tinha no momento eram uma batatinha, biscoito e meu celular. Quando a sacola dela, que continha uma garrafa de vinho se estatelou no chão, ele olhou pra frente, percebendo minha presença. E eu saquei meu celular, jogando o flash nos olhos dele pra conseguir que ficasse desorientado por alguns segundos e me desse tempo para correr.

Ele jogou a mulher inerte no chão e protegeu a vista, escolhendo subir nos contêineres que estavam ali empilhados. Eu saí correndo gritando pelo Mark e felizmente ele apareceu do nada, armado, mas com uma expressão confusa provavelmente se perguntando por que diabos eu estava gritando, até ver o corpo da senhora.

Atordoado, com o celular numa mão e na outra segurando o pacote de biscoito com tanta força que esfarelou alguns, só consegui balbuciar o óbvio: — Eu encontrei um vampiro!


	2. Ten

Quando você já tem mais de um século de existência se torna difícil não achar as coisas bem previsíveis. Assim como as tendências na moda voltam, acontece a mesma coisa com os ideais, os conflitos, as tensões mundiais. Elas voltam revestidas com uma aparência _cool_ e um ciclo todo se renova, repetidamente. A humanidade, mesmo com suas válidas tentativas de inovação – um presidente que era literalmente um meme, sério, gente? -, ainda seguia não inédita.

Com a idade você também perde o vigor e a mesma precisão que tinha em seus anos dourados. Não que envelhecimento coubesse aqui, já que eu tinha sido congelado no tempo com a perfeição dos meus 22 anos, mas a cabeça não se atenta aos mesmos detalhes, como limpar todos os rastros de atividade anormal em assassinatos que um vampiro é capaz de deixar para trás. Eu só me preocupava em saber se a vítima da vez estava realmente morta, porque foi num descuido desses que eu mesmo havia me transformado no que sou hoje, e não sou muito a favor de fazer alguém passar pelo mesmo.

Foi bem desagradável se vocês querem saber. Eu era um desses trabalhadores do campo que teve o azar de esbarrar num cara fora de si bem longe de casa. Naquela época até darem conta que a viagem que eu fiz estava demorando mais do que o normal, foram semanas. O cara que largou meu copo na beira do rio esperava que uma eventual enchente acabasse de fazer o trabalho, mas aconteceu do meu corpo conseguir me manter vivo enquanto o veneno fazia efeito e a transformação se completava.

Foi bem complicado entender o que havia ocorrido comigo no início. Eu meio que fui me guiando por instinto, o inútil do cara nem pra ser meu mentor serviu, eu o encontrei uns 20 anos depois do ocorrido e me vinguei, mas eu juro que não sou tão rancoroso assim.

A vantagem de ser dos cafundós da Tailândia foi que a morte não era uma coisa tão rara assim, e a expectativa de vida dos humanos não passava de cinquenta anos, então era considerado normal várias pessoas morrerem de um dia pro outro. A culpa ficava para ataques dos animais também, que aconteciam bastante na área em que eu ‘atuava’.

Eu vaguei um século exclusivamente pela Ásia, mas só esbarrei com outros vampiros numa cidadezinha do Japão, de uma forma bem clichê, num bar. Eles agiam mais naturalmente que eu, usando trajes característicos do local e da época, percebendo de cara que havia algo de errado comigo. Yesung, Donghae e Heechul me chamaram pra mesa em que ocupavam e me contaram mais sobre aquele universo escondido que a gente era obrigado a viver.

Não existia uma legislação como a dos países, era mais como um acordo mudo, todos sabiam que quem come quieto repete o prato.

Eles me apresentaram pros amigos deles e assim eu fui sendo finalmente incluído no rolê sobrenatural, adotando nomes, descobrindo cidades, aprendendo línguas, e revivendo a juventude com as mais diversas gerações de humanos. Eu tive até uns rolos com umas pessoas aí, porque eu era vampiro, não zumbi. E se eu ainda tivesse sangue correndo nas veias, eu juraria pra vocês que a primeira vez que eu ficaria vermelho teria sido quando conheci o Baekhyun no início dos anos 1980, na Europa. Ai, só quem viveu sabe...

Para deixar bem claro, ser uma criatura sobrenatural não me isentava dos pecados capitais, e eu sou o maior representante da preguiça. Todas aquelas regras para se manterem no anonimato era um saco, ainda mais quando quase todas foram adivinhadas em cheio por uma autora de romance água com açúcar que fez uma febre de adolescentes encherem o saco de qualquer criatura no início da década passada. – Sério, eu tive que me mudar de país quatro vezes por conta de umas _fangirls_ da saga doidas pra viverem aquele romance na vida real, mas digamos que da fruta que elas eram adeptas, eu chupava literalmente até o caroço.

E só pra matar a curiosidade, nós não morremos ou brilhamos no sol. Só somos incrivelmente pálidos e gelados. Quanto à beleza, eu já nasci assim, não ocorreram grandes mudanças com a transformação não. Os nossos olhos indicam quando estamos com sede: azul tá de boa, amarelo neutro e vermelho era questão de emergência. Eu usava lentes quando tinha que sair em sociedade.

Agora que vocês já sabem como eu sou preguiçoso, já era de se esperar que o aconteceu fosse ocorrer mais cedo ou mais tarde. Foi juntar a fome com a vontade de comer.

Era o dia mais sem graça da semana, quarta-feira. Eu gostava de me alimentar nesse dia porque tinha menos gente nas ruas e nada de interessante acontece nas quartas. Na cidade vizinha, próximo a um supermercado, uma mulher de meia idade caminhava olhando pro celular. Eu era bem sem graça até, não tinha nenhuma habilidade especial além das habituais, mas só de observar soube que ela morava sozinha. Na cestinha de compras ela carregava alguns miojos, uma garrafa de vinho vagabunda e uma barra de chocolate. A tela do celular estava aberta com a página de um aplicativo de relacionamento, o qual ela deslizava para direita e esquerda com uma agressividade desnecessária.

Era uma presa típica e fácil. Não que eu tivesse algum código moral ou fosse “vegetariano”, mas para evitar chamar atenção era recomendado caçar pessoas solteiras e solitárias daquele jeito. A família que ela deveria ter provavelmente seriam pais idosos ou irmãos da mesma idade ocupados demais com a própria vida para liderar investigações atrás de nós.

A polícia humana tradicional não era uma preocupação, nossos crimes entravam para as estatísticas normais. Mas com Os Caçadores o negócio era mais embaixo.

Se não me engano, os caçadores eram formados por dez famílias distintas que passavam o ofício de geração em geração. Eles eram humanos sem nada melhor pra fazer, vindo encher nosso saco. Eles conseguiam ser mais chatos que os lobisomens, e olha que nossa rixa com essa raça durava uns bons séculos. Pra ser honesto, era tipo clássico de futebol, sabe? Viver sem um rival é sem graça, então de vez em quando a gente trocava uns puxões de cabelo, nada demais.

Eu até entendo as motivações dos caçadores, existiam mesmo vampiros cuzões que agiam sem menor controle ou pudor, dizimando vilas inteiras só pra ver o caos instalado. Geralmente esse tipo a gente dedurava mesmo por chamarem muita atenção. Nada de x9 morre cedo, aqui é tudo no sigilo, tudo no esquema.

Eu nunca havia cruzado com eles diretamente, porque quando a confusão apertava, eu pegava a minha bike e ia embora, a gente nasce sozinho, vai morrer sozinho também. Fora que vampiro era uma raça traiçoeira, o melhor método sempre foi cada um por si. E eu nunca gostei de briga, muito menos tinha sede de poder, já era um saco ter que ficar matando gente, imagina planejar emboscada pra brincar de ratoeira com humanos.

Mas voltando ao fatídico dia, a mulher que eu havia escolhido naquela noite estava bem distraída. Seja com celular, ou só olhando pro horizonte, ela tinha um semblante vazio, eu chutaria que ela tinha muitas coisas pra resolver e decidiu não fazer nenhuma delas.

O cabelo dela volumoso, ondulado, o vento fazia com que ele se armasse como uma juba, mas era bonito. Fazia sucesso nos anos 70. Ela não usava perfume, mas eu conseguia sentir a fragrância de um creme hidratante misturado com desodorante. Tudo adocicado demais pro meu olfato. Mas pelo menos ela estava com um cheiro agradável, vocês se surpreenderiam negativamente com o que eu já tive que fazer pra me alimentar.

O coração dela batia normalmente, ela não estava nervosa. Se eu me concentrasse de verdade, poderia ouvir com mais precisão as artérias fazendo seu trabalho.

Meu plano era simples, atacar no ponto cego das câmeras, aproveitar que naquele estacionamento não existia nenhum sistema que registrava entrada e saída, levar o carro para uma rodovia afastada do centro e simular um acidente no qual não fosse possível identificar as marcas de mordida. Eu já havia feito isso milhões de vezes.

Com o tempo o sentimento de estranheza e culpa é guardado numa parte lá no fundinho da cabeça e você entra num modo automático, quase felino, a mente esvazia e só o que se passa são os metros de distância que te separam da presa. Ela estava chegando no ponto cego das câmeras, então eu teria que agir logo. Num salto saí da estrutura de ferro próximo ao telhado pousando silenciosamente atrás de uma coluna. Um, dois, três passos e eu já tinha a imobilizado, quebrando seu pescoço num movimento rápido o suficiente pra não dar brecha pra algum grito que ela soltasse. Seu corpo inerte era apoiado por mim agora.

Até que eu saí do transe e levantei o olhar, dando de cara com um garoto magricela de olhos arregalados e um celular apontado para minha cara. Naquele momento eu meio que paniquei total. Fazia bons anos que eu não tinha nenhum contratempo do tipo, eu costumava ser cuidadoso, porque quanto mais testemunhas mais trabalho dava pra abafar o caso, e como eu disse antes, eu sou o cara mais preguiçoso que vocês vão conhecer.

Eu tinha que fazer uma escolha inteligente e discreta naqueles segundos.

E não escolhi nenhuma das duas.

Com a sutileza de um cachorro véio, eu joguei o cadáver da coitada no chão, caiu igual uma jaca, e pulei pro telhado do supermercado, correndo o mais rápido que pude. Só depois de uns 10km que eu me toquei.

Eu não tinha matado o garoto. E agora existia alguém com uma foto da minha cara, vivíssimo da silva.


	3. Taemin

A primeira pessoa que eu contei o ocorrido, tirando o Mark, foi meu irmão metido a parisiense. Ele ainda era uma das pessoas mais inteligentes que eu conhecia e pra lidar com esse fato inédito de dar de cara com um vampiro e sair sem um arranhão – talvez quase tenha me mijado –, eu precisava de um especialista.

E não, contar pra minha mãe estava fora de cogitação, porque é capaz dela largar a aposentadoria pra ir lá caçar o vampiro com seu salto plataforma, e a última coisa que me restava era a dignidade. Se eu gritasse pela mamãe na primeira dificuldade que moral eu ia ter na caçada? Menos do que eu tenho atualmente que é: nenhuma.

Kibum, primeiro quase passou mal de preocupação, ele fingia que não tinha sentimentos, mas na real cuidava da gente o tempo todo, uma vez irmão mais velho, sempre irmão mais velho.

— Você tem que andar alerta a todo momento a partir de hoje. – ele me encarou sério pelo celular. — Não te matar foi um descuido dos grandes e com certeza ele vai vir atrás de ti pra finalizar o serviço.

Eu não sabia muito bem como reagir a situação. Parecia que eu era parte de um filme, sei lá, no máximo um drama policial. Como eu disse antes, lidar com as coisas em teoria era minha especialidade, o problema é quando elas se tornavam reais. Aí o negócio era muito mais embaixo.

— E não ri, caralho! Faz exatamente o que eu disser!

Eu tava rindo mesmo, mas de nervoso. Menos de um mês que eu tava ali no batente oficialmente e já tinha arrumado uma sentença de morte, é de fuder.

As dicas do Kibum eram coisas que eu basicamente já sabia, como andar armado, tentar disfarçar meu cheiro, evitar sair sozinho pra qualquer lugar que fosse, e trancar bem a minha janela. Tudo bem que a gente morava num prédio, mas né vai duvidar da ousadia de vampiro.

Se eu tivesse uma grana ia tirar umas férias adiantadas, ia ser tudo. Mas voltando à vida real, não andar sozinho significava ter o Mark no meu cangote quase vinte quatro horas.

Os olhos daquele menino nunca arregalaram tanto quanto naquele estacionamento. Ele meio que entrou num modo “Calma hyung, vou te proteger hyung”, que foi fofo no início, mas agora começava a ficar estranho. Acho que ele pensou que se me protegesse ia ganhar pontos na visão do Jongin, pois, todo mundo sabe que eu sou o bem mais precioso da vida dele. Fonte? Não foi preciso.

Eu acho que estava sem trocar uma saliva há muito tempo, porque depois do choque do momento de quase morte, com o que eu conseguia lembrar do rosto do vampiro, podia dizer que ele era bem bonito. Não que isso fosse raro entre os vampiros, porque um dos atributos deles é justamente a beleza, pra atrair vítimas. Se ele não estivesse nesse momento tramando a minha morte, eu até faria. No off, é claro.

Como eu não avisei pros meus superiores do acontecido, eu e o Mark tivemos que fazer a ronda no mesmo lugar. Nossos orifícios não passavam nem wifi. Dessa vez não ficamos no carro, e sim num dos quartos dum hostel próximo ao supermercado. Era bem ruinzinho, mas dava acesso ao terraço e lá era bem mais prático observar tudo sem chamar atenção desnecessária.

Expor as criaturas sobrenaturais não era do interesse da caçada. Isso só causaria pânico e ainda mais confusão, era melhor deixar como um grande segredo familiar. E se alguém de fora visse, íamos negar até a morte. Então se o vampiro resolvesse aparecer pra finalizar o trabalho, iam ter menos testemunhas.

— Hyung, e se ele vier mesmo? – Mark sussurrou, olhando pro céu. Às vezes eu me assustava quando ele adivinhava o que eu tava pensando, do nada.

— Sinceramente, eu não sei. – ri. — Torcer pra nesse meio tempo ele ter virado vegetariano?

Nós dois estávamos usando um bloqueador, pro vampiro não ser capaz de rastrear a gente pelo cheiro, mas nada impedia que ele nos visse.

Uma atípica chuva torrencial começou a cair uns minutos depois, deixando a noite mais escura e fria naquele terraço. Nós dois fomos obrigados a ficarmos debaixo de uma estrutura pequena coberta perto da escadinha de emergência. No momento estava com mais medo de ser atingido por um raio do que o vampiro aparecer.

Até que o Mark me deu um cutucão pra chamar atenção e eu consegui enxergar a figura agachada na cobertura do estacionamento. A pele alva não deixava minha memória vacilar, era a mesma criatura do outro dia. Dessa vez ele estava com roupas diferentes, nenhuma peça preta, só uma bermuda jeans e camiseta, o que tornava a combinação ainda mais bizarra já que aquela chuvinha chata tava caindo mais gelada que cerveja de boteco.

Ele se equilibrava na estrutura de ferro como se estivesse numa passarela. Andava pra lá e pra cá de olho na movimentação. Eu engoli em seco, pois, por um segundo jurei que o vampiro tinha olhado na direção de onde a gente se escondia.

Num piscar de olhos ele saltou e sumiu na direção oposta a que a gente tava. Soltei a respiração que eu nem sabia que tinha prendido. E como um grande alívio cômico de filme, o Mark me solta que precisava ir ao banheiro, descendo desembestado pela escadinha de emergência, me deixando ali com o cu na mão.

Se esse fosse pra ser o momento em que a loira gostosa do filme de terror morre, seria. Já estava até imaginando as homenagens do meu funeral. Ia querer que o Jongin dançasse na água, uma coisa conceitual, sabe.

Eu andava com uma adaga na cintura. Foi um presente de família, mamãe sempre esteve no meio das operações mais arriscadas e era jurada de morte por muitas criaturas pelo mundo, então ensinou o básico do básico pra gente se defender caso fossemos atacados. Nunca aconteceu pra eu poder testar, mas acho que vai ser em breve já que eu só me meto em confusão.

Um vento frio misturado com as gotas da chuva me fez estremecer todinho. Minha mão tremia e eu não sabia se era de frio ou de medo, mas estava engatilhada pra puxar a adaga se fosse preciso.

Um relâmpago cortou o céu no exato momento em que eu pude ouvir alguém pisando acima da coberturazinha em que eu estava. E ao invés de ter uma reação de um caçador treinado, fechei os olhos esperando o golpe vir. Seria uma morte rápida, acho.

Um. Dois. Três. Quatro passos e uma aterrissagem numa poça d'água. O vento ficando mais forte e eu apertando os olhos pra não desmaiar ali mesmo.

— Qual o seu nome? – a voz soou calma e firme em meio ao caos da chuva, o choque me fez abrir os olhos e me deparar com o vampiro agachado no parapeito. As roupas e o cabelo estavam completamente molhados, mas a expressão meio risonha demais pro meu gosto. Pô, gostaria de credibilidade na morte, cara.

Eu travei com as mãos na adaga escondida no meu casaco. Eu deveria responder? Que tipo de sádico é esse cara, bicho.

— Lee Taemin. - acabei respondendo com a boca tremendo mais do que se eu tivesse gagueira.

— Lee é? Então você deve ser um dos bons. – ele desceu do parapeito, mas manteve a distância. — Eu já tive vários nomes, mas o que escolhi é Ten. – sorriu. — Gosto que saibam quem sou eu.

Ten falava tudo com um tom de voz calmo e melodioso, e isso ironicamente me dava mais medo.

— Eu consigo escutar seus batimentos. Não precisas ficar assim, não vou te matar. – gesticulou com a mão. — Pelo menos não agora. – meu rosto se tornou o meme da Nazaré confusa e ele riu disso. — Tô entediado, então vou te dar três chances de me capturar. Se você não conseguir, já sabe o desfecho.

O trovão que cortou o céu logo depois desse ultimato só serviu pra deixar tudo mais estranho e confuso. Que porra é essa? Virei brinquedinho de vampiro?

— E por que eu devo acreditar nisso? – perguntei, eu hein maluco sai pra lá.

— Pelo tempo que eu tô aqui, já poderia ter te matado de umas dez formas, no mínimo. – contou com os dedos. — A gente quando é imortal enjoa às vezes, sabe?

Ele fez menção de se aproximar de mim e eu apertei mais as mãos ao redor da adaga. Os livros diziam que prata feria vampiros por ser um dos metais mais nobres, mas eu ainda não tinha testado. Vai que era só uma lenda urbana?

Ele se aproximou mais uma vez, dessa vez mais rápido e me puxando pra fora do canto que eu tava. A chuva caia nos meus olhos e por uns segundos eu fiquei vendo tudo embaçado, apontando a adaga pro nada igual véio bêbado que arranja briga no bar da esquina.

Ten riu, e eu abri os olhos. Um líquido escuro escorria de seu dedinho enquanto ele levantava a mão pra analisar. — Você estragou minha unha, poxa. – ele esticou a mão pra que eu pudesse ver. Tinha um risquinho mínimo na base da unha de seu indicador, um arranhão não tão profundo. — Olha, quebrou uma parte da unha. Você sabia que elas demoram pra crescer quando a gente é desse jeito? Francamente… Tsc, tsc... Me lembre de não te puxar pelo pulso assim da próxima vez.

Então era verdade sobre a prata. Quando olhei a adaga, ela estava suja um pouquinho na ponta. O líquido escuro é veneno purinho.

— Tu não falas não? – perguntou enquanto limpava o dedo, lambendo a ferida. Fiquei com sentimentos confusos com a cena, não vou expor aqui, só em asteriscos no Twitter mais tarde. — Eu sei que você é um Lee, qual é, esperava que isso aqui fosse ser mais animado.

É, ele conhece minha mãe. Fudeu muito.

— E o que você quer que eu diga? Eu não tô entendendo porque essa conversa se você já viu que tem vantagem.

Ele ponderou, suspirou e falou de uma vez: — Mortes instantâneas quando o objetivo não é caçar são sem graças e inúteis. Gosto de pensar que a pessoa morreu tentando fazer algo, pelo menos. Gosto de me... entreter, eu acho.

— Isso é...

— Atípico? Não estava no teu treinamento? – Ten estava com um sorriso meio besta meio maquiavélico na cara.

— Sim.

— Pensa pelo meu lado, imagina o quão cansado de todo mundo você ficaria se tivesse séculos de idade. A gente fica entediado, e não é sempre que dá a sorte de ser pego no flagra logo por um Lee. Chaelin já teria me acertado uns 3 tiros no mínimo. O que aconteceu, você é pacifista? Que jeito estranho de ser o rebelde da família.

Eu me ofenderia muito se não estivesse tremendo igual uma vara verde.

Ten caminhou calmamente até mim de novo, segurou meu queixo com a mão da unha machucada, e focou aqueles olhos vermelhos nos meus. — Você só tem mais duas chances pra me pegar. Mande lembranças minhas à Chaelin.

E pulou como um gato até a rua lá embaixo, me deixando paralisado.

Ao que ele sumiu, pude ouvir os barulhos dos passos nervosos do Mark pela escada de emergência. Com aquela cara de personagem bobão da malhação ele teve a pachorra de me perguntar: — Perdi alguma coisa?


	4. Ten

— Tu és o vampiro mais lerdo que já passou pela terra, parabéns viu. – Baekhyun me congratulou ironicamente, me oferecendo uma taça do líquido vermelho.

Ele não tinha se conformado de como eu sou misericordioso por não ter matado o loirinho magricela do outro dia. É ruim ter esse negócio chamado coração – mesmo que ele tenha parado de bater uns bons anos atrás.

Baekhyun era do tipo mais classicão, me chamava de hipster, ou pior: Nutella. Pelo amor de deus. Para um cara com quase um milênio de idade ele sabia muito de gírias de rede social.

— E não foi uma vez só, duas! Duas oportunidades pra acabar com essa dor de cabeça desnecessária e você quis dar uma de bom moço a essa altura do campeonato. Quem não te conhece que te compre, Ten.

— Tu fala como se eu fosse um grande matador em série ou algo do tipo. – tomei um gole da taça. — É que tu não viu ele, tão atrapalhado, tadinho.

— Tu é fresco, porra?

E nós dois caímos na gargalhada. Porque ele me fez essa pergunta, mas nós só estamos juntos hoje porque ele tinha comprado um pijama de casal e não tinha com quem usar e eu era sempre a cobaia. Esse fresco.

Eu não sei em que momento isso se deu, mas viramos uma espécie de melhores amigos. Quando estamos nos mesmos países, dividimos a mesma casa e as caças. Ele era um _roomate_ muito do enjoado e cheio de manias, mas ter alguém enchendo o saco ainda era uma das coisas que lembrava como era ser humano, e eu gostava de manter.

— O Taeyong me entende, né Tae? – fui até ao sofá, onde o Tae estava jogado mexendo no celular, e me joguei em cima dele.

Taeyong era o mais jovem entre nós, transformado a cerca de 40 anos, foi apadrinhado pelo Baekhyun desde então. Apesar da pouca idade no ramo, ele era incrivelmente bem relacionado, conhecia desde os mais velhos até as outras criaturas que a gente não fazia questão de se misturar.

Ele era um grande fofoqueiro, se formos falar a língua escrachada. Tudo tinha começado por hobbie, por ter pouco tempo de vampiro a família de Taeyong ainda poderia reconhecer ele se ele tivesse uma vida realmente ativa por aí, então ele se especializou em saber da vida alheia enquanto ele não pode ter uma decente. Foi com ele que eu descobri quem Taemin era.

— Ô se ele entende. – Baekhyun suspirou, levantando-se pra encher sua taça de novo. — Ontem ele chegou aqui com um cheiro insuportável do cachorrinho de estimação novo e pensa que eu não senti. Não entendo esse fetiche dos jovens.

Pois é, o Taeyong se misturava até com os lobos. Eca.

— Me tira dessa aí, hyung. Com humanos eu não me meto, não. Há limites até pra mim – o mais novo largou o celular só pra me desmoralizar.

— Eu não tô me metendo com ninguém é que, sei lá, ele me parece meio perdido. Fiquei com dó. É crime?

— Ten, eu sei que estamos num ambiente de frescos, mas tá demais já essa homossexualidade aí. – Baekhyun riu da minha cara de novo. — Sei bem o que tu queres, promíscua vintage.

— Eu poderia continuar ouvindo esses absurdos de vocês, mas tenho um compromisso daqui a pouco. – me levantei, indo trocar de roupa. — Ridículos.

— É hoje que esse boiola dá uma chave de perna no humano! – Baekhyun saiu cantarolando.

Pô, eu nem tinha visto o Taemin dessa forma. Eu só tenho empatia com os lerdinhos, já fui desse jeito.

Hoje era mais uma quarta-feira e ao invés de ir espreitar ele e aquele outro humano no estacionamento do supermercado, ia fazer uma visitinha. Já tinha me certificado que a Chaelin não estaria em casa porque não estava a fim de encontrar ela e dar adeus a esse mundo na flor da idade. A mulher não era fraca não.

Curiosamente, Taemin não tinha dito nada sobre minha aparição para os cabeças da caçada. Se tivesse feito, isso chegaria aos ouvidos do Baekhyun, mas nada. E olha que eu tinha sido bem descuidado esses dias de propósito.

Caçei na mesma área, fiz bagunça na cidade, causei uns acidentes de leve, e até assustei uns adolescentes desocupados na mata. Nada. Ele nunca conseguia chegar a tempo de me rastrear. Aí decidi mudar a abordagem, tinha que ser o mais óbvio possível.

Essa semana a família toda sairia da cidade pra uma reunião da chefia, segundo uma fonte nossa, infiltrada lá entre a caçada, menos o Taemin por estar no período avaliativo. A cabana dos Lee ficava numa parte afastada da cidade e tinha alguns alarmes, que eu aprendi a desativar uns tempos atrás por acaso, porque o Baekhyun esqueceu a senha do sistema lá de casa.

Ele chegava mais ou menos umas três da manhã do turno lá no supermercado, e eu já estava muito que bem instalado no quarto do humano, encarando o pôster da Lady Gaga. Eu juro que esperava uma diva mais indie, mas a gaga é preferência em todas as tribos mesmo.

Eu conseguia ouvir todos os ruídos. O garoto no carro se despedindo, o fone de ouvido tocando uma música baixinho, os passos na grama das botas, as chaves tilintando até ele achar a correta, ele tirando as botas e colocando no canto da entrada, o celular vibrando com as notificações por ter entrado no _wifi_ , e enfim os passos até o quarto.

Havia me sentado na cadeira da mesinha de estudos como se fosse a coisa mais normal, e segurei a pose quando ele abriu a porta e soltou o grito mais fino da história dos sustos.

O pulso dele acelerou mais rápido que o atleta de corrida em 100 metros rasos. Fiquei desconcertado por uns segundos, mas consegui voltar ao foco por não estar com tanta sede.

— Cara, eu não queria ter que chegar a esse ponto, mas você é bem ruim, hein? – ele fez uma careta como se concordasse com o que eu tava falando. — Te cerquei esse mês todo e você nem pra conseguir me encurralar uma vez sequer, tá complicado o negócio. Vai, segunda chance. – joguei a adaga do outro dia em sua mão. — Achei na sua cômoda, espero que não se importe de eu ter dado uma olhada.

Ele surpreendentemente a agarrou no ar e empunhou contra mim. A testa brilhava com o suor. Fofo.

— Você tá em casa, então já tem vantagem, hein.

Os olhos dele brilhavam de um jeito diferente, aposto que tinha pensado em alguma besteira pra tentar fazer.

Com o pé descalço, ele puxou o tapete do quarto e me desequilibrou. Durante o processo, no entanto, ele também se desequilibrou, e só não espatifou a cara no chão porque eu o segurei pelo pulso, ganhando outro arranhão da adaga, agora no antebraço.

— Caralho, Taemin. – praguejei, olhando o filete de veneno brotar e manchar minha blusa. — Quer saber? Chega! Essa é a segunda vez que você me esfaqueia. Eu não vou te devolver essa faca, ela é minha agora. Tu não vai conseguir me matar, mas tá me carimbando de cicatrizes.

— Por que você não me mata de uma vez? – ele soltou o pulso da minha mão. — Eu odeio esse lance tanto quanto você. É por isso que eu não te rastreio. Eu tenho preguiça com uma pitada de medo de morrer. – se jogou na cama de solteiro bagunçada. — Essa obrigação de família é um saco e eu não posso largar até atingir um nível acima do que o eu tô agora. Então se você pudesse fazer o favor de sei lá, quebrar um braço meu pra eu ganhar uma folga eu ficaria agradecido. Só não me mata, porque aí é drástico demais.

Eu fiquei lá ouvindo as reclamações daquele humano que tava velho demais pra dizer que era uma fase emo, aquela pose toda. A que ponto chegamos.

— Olha, eu não vou fazer isso. – eu poderia aceitar até, mas só porque ele me pediu não vou seguir.

— Por quê? – ele me encarou, com os braços cruzados no peito e um olhar cansado.

— Porque eu não quero. – dei de ombros. — O que você precisa pra passar? Eu já vi que você é ruim, mas não é burro. É prova prática?

— Absolutamente todos os professores pegam no meu pé por causa da minha mãe. É uma competição pra ver quem me tira mais ponto, e assim eu nunca alcanço o status de oficial mesmo, pra poder dar um migué e ir pra qualquer outro país viver minha vida e forjar relatórios pra dizer que tô sim cuidando dos seres, mas na verdade tô em alguma festa que a OMS condenaria.

— Eu tenho uma proposta pra ti. – disse, olhando no fundo de seus olhos. — Mas vai da tua conta confiar num vampiro.

— Fazer o que? Tô no inferno, vou abraçar o capeta. – Dividimos uma risada.

**[...]**

Nos meses seguintes a evolução de Taemin como caçador se deu a passos de tartaruga. Tô nem exagerando. O que ele tinha de desenvoltura com os quadris, era negativamente proporcional a firmeza dele segurando uma faca, arco, revolver, e até a porra de uma zarabatana.

Até revisar os graus da lente de contato dele eu recomendei, pra ver se a mira melhorava, mas o problema era todo o conjunto mesmo. Nem treinar caçando com animais ele queria porque no meio do processo tinha virado vegetariano. VÊ SE EU POSSO COM ISSO!

Eu juro que nos momentos de raiva pensava em acabar com tudo só com um _creck_ no pescoço, mas desistia, pois, já tinha me apegado naquela criatura. Era fofo demais ele tentando me agradar com suco de frutas vermelhas. Loiro e ingênuo do jeito que o diabo gosta.

Além de treinar ele pra caça, virei boêmio, acreditam? Mas nesse caso aí, eu que pegava lição ao ver a desenvoltura do rapaz naqueles _pubs_ pé sujo que o povo de vinte e poucos anos tanto adora. Metade o queria e a outra metade desejava ser igual ele, e eu na minha, porque era quem ia levar ele pra casa no fim da noite.

Não era uma regra, só acontecia. E eu não lutava contra.

Era igual aquela manchete, ele me deu uma dúzia de facadas e eu voltava todas as semanas.

Meus amigos faziam vista grossa pro que rolava e os outros não ia se meter a besta com o melhor amigo de Byun Baekhyun. Até no submundo a reputação fala mais alto e a hierarquia funciona.

A essa altura, seis meses depois de nos conhecermos, Taemin já era mais ágil e fazia seus turnos sem nem precisar do garoto Mark, que devo frisar o quanto insistiu pra não largar o posto. Pelo menos ele nunca contou sobre o fatídico dia que desembestou todo esse caos.

Eu deveria suspeitar que um caçador que aceita ajuda de um vampiro não batia bem da bola, mas não deixei de ficar surpreso quando ele me contou que havia atingido o tal nível que precisava lá, e de quebra me convidou pra ir embora com ele pra Nova Zelândia, com a desculpa que não sabia muito bem o idioma. Eu olhei assim bem na cara dele, e aceitei. Porque eu não tinha nada a perder.

E agora estamos todos indo de mala e cuia, três vampiros, um humano e um lobo, pro lugar que tem mais ovelha do que gente.

ps: Só não contem pra Chaelin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meu deus! como foi dificil essa jornada até PARIR essa fic. Mas eu me diverti bastante e espero que vocês também. E pra nao quebrar o mistério, vou voltar a ficar aqui ~quietinhah~


End file.
